


[Podfic] Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach

by StarcatcherBetty



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley goes to therapy, Crowley has Trauma, Crowley works through his problems, Crowley's Sunglasses (Good Omens), Crowley-centric (Good Omens), Everyone deserves a good therapist, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Of course the DSM was the product of demonic influence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Canon, Seriously if you identify with Crowley after the fire therapy would be a good idea, Sunglasses, aziraphale gets carried away, eldritch angelic horror, gardening advice, love is a four letter word, outsider pov, podfic chapters between 35 and 60 minutes, podfic novel length, some discussion of suicide, the author has strong opinions about airports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcatcherBetty/pseuds/StarcatcherBetty
Summary: As soon as Aubrey Thyme, psychotherapist, had opened her office door and seen her new client, Anthony J. Crowley, sitting in her waiting area, she was observing and assessing him. At first glance, she paid attention to the following:--His clothing was expensive and stylish;--He wore very strange but noticeable cologne;--His relationship to the seat he occupied could only, very loosely, be described as “sitting;”--He looked angry;--He was wearing sunglasses.What Aubrey Thyme, a professional, thought, upon first seeing her new client was: you’re going to be a fun one, aren’t you?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 430
Collections: Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177950) by [Nnm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnm/pseuds/Nnm). 



> To find a therapist near you, check out [Psychology Today's Find a Therapist](https://www.psychologytoday.com) database.
> 
> To learn more about trauma and its effects on the brain, check out Bessel van der Kolk's [The Body Keeps the Score](https://besselvanderkolk.net/the-body-keeps-the-score.html).
> 
> If you need to talk to someone immediately:
> 
> In the USA, you can call the [National Suicide Prevention Lifeline](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/) at 1-800-273-8255.
> 
> In the UK, you can call [Samaritans](https://www.samaritans.org/how-we-can-help/contact-samaritan/talk-us-phone/) at 116 123.
> 
> In Canada, you can call [Crisis Services Canada](https://www.crisisservicescanada.ca/) at 1-833-456-4566.

* * *

_ANCHOR_

[Access to all files on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty)

[**Chapter 1-4**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--1---4-DemonologyTriPhasic-ea651q) (2 hours, 56 minutes) 

[**Chapter 5-8**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--5---8-DemonologyTriPhasic-eao7h9/a-a1eb8n2) (2 hours, 16 minutes) 

[**Chapters 9-12**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--9---12-DemonologyTriPhasic-eb7a33) (3 hours, 30 minutes)

_Individual Chapter Files_

[**Chapter 1**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--1---Initial-Assessment-DemonologyTriPhasic-ea5tsa) (37 minutes)

[ **Chapter 2**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--2---Corrective-Emotional-Experiences-DemonologyTriPhasic-ea5toe) (39 minutes)

 **[Chapter 3](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--3---Transference-and-Countertransference-DemonologyTriPhasic-ea5tjr) **(46 minutes) 

[**Chapter 4**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--4---Theoretical-Orientation-DemonologyTriPhasic-ea5tdp) (51 minutes) 

[**Chapter 5**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--5---Cancelation-Policy-DemonologyTriPhasic-ea5t6a) (1.5 minutes) 

[**Chapter 6**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--6---Attachment-Styles-DemonologyTriPhasic-eahntu) (35 minutes) 

[**Chapter 7** ](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--7---Dual-Relationships-DemonologyTriPhasic-eajpik) (56 minutes) 

[**Chapter 8**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--8---Protective-Factors-eajr3u) (43 minutes) 

[**Chapter 9**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--9---Authenticity-and-Radical-Choice-DemonologyTriPhasic-eap0qs) (45 minutes) 

[C **hapter 10**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--10---Transitional-Objects-DemonologyTriPhasic-eauuc5) (1 hour and 4 minutes) 

[**Chapter 11**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--11---Dyadic-Coping-Strategies-DemonologyTriPhasic-eb1ui3) (39 minutes) 

[**Chapter 12**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--12---Oedipus-and-Electra-DemonologyTriPhasic-eb3pha) (1 hour)

 **[A Message from Starcatcher Betty](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/A-Message-from-Starcatcher-Betty-eccldi)** (1.5 minutes) 

[**Chapter 13**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--13---Electra-and-Oedipus-DemonologyTriPhasic-ecmc1p) (1 hour and 3 minutes) 

**[Chapter 14](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--14---Interpersonal-Processes-DemonologyTriPhasic-ee6uig)** (1 hour) 

[**Chapter 15**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--15---Expressive-Arts-Therapy-DemonologyTriPhasic-egavi7) (54 minutes) 

[**Chapter 16**](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Ch--16---Private-Practice-DemonologyTriPhasic-ek0319) (47 minutes) 

* * *

_SPOTIFY_   
[Access to all files on Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/show/7pJWTt1Vpl5mmr9AKgOkjJ)

* * *

  
_APPLE PODCASTS  
_ [Access to all files on Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/good-omens-podfics/id1494889252?uo=4)

* * *

_  
GOOGLE PODCASTS  
_ [Access to all files on Google Podcasts](https://www.google.com/podcasts?feed=aHR0cHM6Ly9hbmNob3IuZm0vcy9lNTJkOWFjL3BvZGNhc3QvcnNz)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Stay healthy. Stay safe. Take care of yourselves.
> 
> Thank you so much for listening. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Tumblr: @StarcatcherBetty


End file.
